The informant
by rebeccag239
Summary: Rebecca a fanfic writer is sent to the Glee universe where she meets four girls who s job it is to get wemma together. So they send in a professional... Set in second season of Glee just after  Special Education  and carrying on after that.
1. Random alert

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Another fanfic idea from me and this one is a little bit different. It entails me as an original character going into the Glee world and getting wemma back together. Its set between Furt and Special Education then the 2nd part of this chapter is set just after Special Education, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask in your reviews. I would also like to thank Charlotte (Obsessionsaremylife) Lorna, Lesley (Speedymans156) and Holly (GleekHolly) who make cameo apprences

The informant

Chapter one: Random Alert

"_You have one new message" _

Rebecca sighed as she clicked the new email message she had received saying she had another new review on her fanfiction. She smiled as it praised her and couldn't wait to see what happened next through the story.

"Just sway, sway with me" Rebecca sung as she typed a reply. She had just watched the latest episode of `Glee` and couldn't get sway out of her head. It was just like a drug to her; she laughed to herself as she typed the last few letters of her reply then clicked send. Rebecca then proceeded to see if she had any more emails but they were either junk emails or ones she had checked beforehand.

"I did enjoy the episode today but I missed Emma" Rebecca mused to herself. She missed the guidance counsellor even though she wasn't dating Will any more she was dating her dentist, Rebecca rolled her eyes, but then grinned as she remembered that Emma was back next week even though it had been warned that Emma and Carl `got closer`

"Even though judging by that promo it doesn't show it. First bit of contact Emma has given someone" Rebecca grinned remembering the cheek kiss Emma had given Will but then realised that it probably wouldn't relate to anything. Still she could always dream, Rebecca smiled softly to herself and started to get lost in a daydream where wemma were together and no nasty dentists or ex wives could get to them and they could live happily ever after. Rebecca was however woken up from the daydream by a bleeping saying she had another email. Rebecca furrowed her brow as she tried to think of who might be sending another email as she ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"Might be another review reply" Rebecca grinned clicking on the link which took her to her email account page. However it just said No subject and was remained blank

"Maybe I shouldn't click it it might be a virus" Rebecca thought. She had only just got rid of a virus a few months ago and she didn't really didn't want to get another one. However something inside her was telling her to click the link so she did. Her mouse hovered over the link and as she clicked it a bright light engulfed her knocking her straight to the ground off her stool.

"Leave her alone"

"Do you think we should call a doctor?"

"Just give her time to wake up she should be fine"

"Guys I don't think we should be doing this"

(Rebecca slowly opened her blue eyes and looked where she had awoken to. She was lying in a darkened room where four girls two with brown hair, one with strawberry blonde hair and another one with auburn hair was glancing at her intently. Rebecca glanced at them puzzled)

"Did I hit my head harder than I thought when I fell of my chair" she thought puzzled before looking around the room her eyes wide

"Oh good you're up" the longer brown haired girl grinned "My name is Charlotte and this is Lesley" she pointed to the shorter cropped brown headed girl "That over there is Holly" she pointed to the blonde headed girl "And Lorna is the one sat on the chair over there" she grinned at the auburn headed girl

"2 questions where am I and what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked confused

"You're at Mc Kinley High" Charlotte addressed Rebecca. Rebecca blinked but Charlotte carried on talking "Well technically you're not in the school yet you're just in a holding bay you will have to be briefed on your mission first..." Charlotte carried on talking but Rebecca rubbed her head blinking a few times

"I really must have hit my head hard" Rebecca said to Lorna who just shook her head

"No Charley is right" she grinned at Charlotte "Just take a look down there" she pointed to a window which was positioned just above a corridor. Rebecca looking confused walked to the window and glanced in it. Children walked around, Rebecca could even think she saw Tina or at least a very good lookalike

"No that is Tina" Charlotte smiled "Don't worry I can`t read minds just been in this situation a million times. You see you got an email is that correct?" she glanced at Rebecca who sat next to Lorna and Holly nodding "And you clicked on it. That transported you to here. Don't worry we rang work up said you had a throat infection"

"A really bad one" Holly added and Rebecca noticed this was the first time the younger girl had spoken

"You see we have noticed over the past few weeks that Mr Schuester hasn't been feeling himself." Lorna added

Rebecca raised an eyebrow "The love of his life is dating a dentist. Not to mention the fact he slept with his wife when he wasn't thinking straight with the flu"

"We don't really talk much about that" Lesley added

"Yeah Charlotte didn't even watch it" Lorna smirked which got sent a glare "But now things have got much much worse" she said with a dramatic flourish "While you were out cold this happened" she murmured as the four girls plus Rebecca glanced out of the window to see Emma sat down at the table with just the flash of silver coming from her hand

"Engagement ring" Rebecca replied flatly then seeing the looks from Lorna and Charlottes faces felt sick "N-No" she whispered

"Yeah they went to Vegas and got married there" Charlotte said flatly "So we decided that we needed a professional. Somebody who knew what they were talking about but who also wanted wemma to get together"

"And we knew you did because we read your fanfiction. Don`t stand so close to me, tale as old as time" Holly grinned

"The new girl in town" Lorna added with a smirk which Rebecca had a confused look on her face

"You got all this from my fanfiction" she croaked out feeling slightly dizzy

"Plus we needed someone who liked Will as well so we could have a bit of a jealous Emma" Lorna winked at Charlotte then grinned at Rebecca who started to blush bright red "Hey we need a few perks around here especially this season" she complained

"Too right" Charlotte nodded "I mean Holly, not you" she glanced at Holly who looked confused "The other substitute teacher Holly Holiday was supposed to flirt with Will to make Emma jealous but she got scared off" Charlotte shook her head as Lorna returned with a manila envelope

"Here are your details" she handed Rebecca the manila envelope "You are registered as a substitute English teacher so that you can stay in the faculty lounge without getting suspicious. I guess you better go to Figgins office first he will be expecting you. We will be situated in the janitors office so if you get any problems from" she pulled a face with an angst look on it which made Rebecca confused

"But when am I never confused especially here" the girl thought clutching the envelope tightly

"She means Carl but we can't say anything against him it's against the rules" Charlotte informed Rebecca as she noticed the confused look on her face

"Good luck" Lesley replied as Holly gave a small wave from the table. Rebecca nodded at the two girls as she walked out of the room.

"Do you think she can do it" Lorna glanced at Charlotte who shrugged

"Well she has every chance. Before the next candidate is available I`m going to watch another episode of Castle" Charlotte smiled as she stood up and walked into the next room. Lorna and Lesley just shrugged at one another as they continued to watch Rebecca walk down the corridor.

"I really don't have a clue what I am doing here but while I am here I may make the best part of a bad situation" she thought to herself as she started to walk in the direction of Figgins office clutching the envelope tightly to her chest suddenly feeling a little light headed but she put that down more to the situation.

And there is the start. I guess its self explanatory I have been sent to Mc Kinley high under the guise of a substitute teacher to get Will/Emma together. What Charlotte and company are doing here as well, it wouldn't be any fun if there wasn't any mystery wouldn't there. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please review I know this part is short but it's only the start so there will be more coming soon

Next time

Rebecca meets the faculty which includes Will and Emma and tries to get a grip on the situation. However this doesn't help when Sue comes snooping and she has to get some help from Charlotte who enlists one of the glee clubbers to help her out.


	2. Spies undercover

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Yeah again sorry about the long delay I went on holiday and I was also working on the ending to `Don't stand so close to me` but I`m back up and running with this one and chapters should be out more frequently, again I would like to thank the ten reviewers who reviewed its very much appreciated

The informant

Chapter two: Spies undercover

(Rebecca walked nervously into the faculty lounge, her folder tucked neatly under her arm which Figgins had given her. It took her all she could muster not to giggle at the principal as he waffled on about the budget cuts and that`s why he was bringing in a substitute to save money. She looked around the room at the different teachers but didn't recognise any_

"_Must be extras_" she thought as she balanced her tray, which contained her lunch in her brown paper bag and slowly again looked around the room until she caught sight of Shannon Bieste, sat at one of the tables looking through what looked like a play by play

""_Bingo_" Rebecca thought as she crossed across and walked to the table of the football coach who glanced at the young woman curiously

"Hey" Rebecca smiled at Shannon "I was just wondering if there were any tables spare. I just came here today, I`m a new substitute teacher". Shannon looked her up and down then nodded

"Figgins said something about a new sub starting today. You can sit here nobody else will be eating here, well my friend was but he`s running late. Probably got stuck behind with one of his students" Shannon muttered something under her breath but Rebecca couldn't hear as her heart was beating wildly and she couldn't eat the sandwich she had just placed in her mouth

"_Surely I couldn't be that lucky_" she thought to herself. She gave a slight cough as Shannon looked at her curiously

"Sorry" Rebecca smiled "So your friend does he work here?" she looked at Shannon who nodded

"We haven't really been friends that long I only started at the school in September I replaced the existing football coach but people say he wasn't that good" Shannon shrugged "We actually got off on a bad footing but I believe that was the influence of another colleague. But he did something to me that I will never forget" she smiled "And since then we have been firm friends. He`s had a few problems this term and he doesn't have that many friends really" she sighed "I shouldn't really be telling you this" she glanced at Rebecca who smiled

"Wont tell a soul" she nodded "Us newbies have to stick together"

"Ah here he is now" Shannon glanced across to the door as Rebecca felt her heart sour as she saw the figure of Will Schuester walk into the faculty lounge, but his head was bent and he didn't have the confident walk that Rebecca recognised him though. He sat down next to Shannon, just across from Rebecca and it took all Rebecca`s energy not to swoon at the sight

"_If I faint then its game over. I must keep my emotions in check_" Rebecca thought taking in a big suck of breath then looked up again from the floor to see Shannon talking to Will

"... doesn't she know you don't want to go to her party" Shannon sighed

"I told her it would be best if I didn't go. It's bad enough hearing about it here then having to see it with my two eyes." Will shrugged as he took a bite of his cookie. He then for the first time noticed Rebecca and his eyes grew wide in surprise

"Oh shoot I forgot. Will this is Rebecca, she just joined the faculty today new substitute teacher, Rebecca this is Will Schuester Spanish teacher and Glee club director" Shannon introduced the pair as Will leant across and shook Rebecca's hand who shivered at the firm handshake. She gave a shy smile back

"Welcome to Mc Kinley Rebecca" Will smiled "It's a pretty friendly school not many people to worry about but just for your first few days keep your guard. Who are you subbing I haven't heard nobody is ill" he glanced at Shannon who gave a sharp shrug

"Oh erm the English teacher Miss Mason. English is my major "Rebecca replied looking down at the ground. "Glee club director, I quite like to sing but I`m no good at it" she replied with a slight laugh

"Well why don't you pop along one day after class and see for yourself how we run things. If some of the kids give you a hard time" Will said thinking of Santana and possibly Puck but knowing Puck he would probably develop an attraction towards Rebecca. Rebecca nodded and was about to speak when a tall blonde haired woman walked into the room and across to their table

"William, you" she spoke to Will and Shannon then turned her attention to Rebecca "And who are you?" she glared towards Rebecca

"Sue this is Rebecca she is just subbing for a while. Please go easy on her Sue" Will pleaded

"You know me Will I don't go easy on anyone" Sue started to speak when Rebecca stood up

"I have to go my class is starting soon. Nice to meet you Will, Shannon" she smiled at the two of them ignoring Sue as she crossed across to the entrance of the faculty lounge and exited. As she left the room she leant against the wall breathing slightly hard. Sue was one of the faculty that she didn't want to meet just yet as she was very observant. Rebecca looked up and down the corridor which was filled with bustling children heading to their classes as Rebecca started to head to hers as she noticed a tall boy staring blankly at her

"Are you ok?" Charlotte replied as she spoke through the communicator they had given Rebecca. Rebecca nodded it was the last lesson of the day and she had noticed from the register she had a few of the glee clubbers in, one which included a certain Rachel Berry

"Apart from Sue that is. She came in the faculty lounge at lunch and I thought she was going to inquire so I bolted. Luckily Shannon and Will didn't seem to mind" Rebecca blushed

"And is Will as good looking off screen as he is on screen" Lorna smirked popping up between Charlotte

"Better" Rebecca smiled with a far off look in her eyes "He`s kinda dreamy" she sighed. Lesley looked at her watch and nudged Charlotte

"Won`t class be starting" Charlotte replied as Rebecca looked at the clock in the room and nodded

"Look" Lesley replied "Maybe you should get one of the glee clubbers to fill you in on the Emma and Will situation. All you know is from what we have seen on the TV so maybe things have got better. Just ask one of them" she smiled

"Oh" Rebecca remembered about Shannon telling Will about the Christmas party Emma was hosting and was about to tell the four girls when she heard Rachel Berry talking outside the door

"Better go" she replied as she placed the communicator in her drawer on her desk and waited as the students filed in. Rebecca glanced and noticed that Rachel, Brittany and Quinn were in the class. Rebecca thought that Rachel would be the best one to ask even if Brittany had seen the Toucha Toucha incident she would have probably forgot the next day and Quinn had her own share of problems last year, Rebecca set them some work then just walked around the room checking on their work. There wasn't that many troublemakers in the class and so they worked peacefully despite Brittany's complaints. At the end of the lesson they left the room but Rachel stopped behind

"I know English isn't my strongest subject but after all you are only a substitute there is no reason to keep me behind" Rachel started to say but Rebecca interrupted her

"I was speaking to Mr Schuester at lunch time and found out he runs the glee club. I just wanted to know more about it that`s all. He said along with a boy called Finn" Rebecca said questionably at Rachel as it would sound weird if Rebecca knew his name

"Finn..." Rachel said sadly but then pulled herself together "Yes Finn and I are the co captains. We have just won sectionals so next year we will be going to Regional's those are different competitions and we are hoping to go to Nationals this year" Rachel carried on talking as Rebecca half heard Rachel talking about what a big star she was hoping to become in the future almost as big as her many idols

..." I feel concerned though. Mr Schuester doesn't seem to be himself this term. I believe it's because his ex girlfriend just got married to her boyfriend. She was supposed to come to Sectionals with us but she couldn't come, I caught her giving Mr Schuester a good luck kiss on the cheek but it didn't work we tied"

"Wait" Rebecca stopped Rachel but then managed to hold herself in. That sounded a bit too excited as a normal sub teacher wouldn't act like that

"Anyway I better go to glee rehearsal. Practising Christmas songs to give to the homeless. That`s what we do" Rachel replied as she left the room. Waiting till Rachel had gone Rebecca got her communicator out of the drawer and switched it on. Only Charlotte was in the room and it looked as if she was watching Castle

"Charlotte" Rebecca whispered as Charlotte picked up her communicator

"Did you get anymore information" Charlotte whispered

"Looks like Emma WAS meant to go to Sectionals but Carl wouldn't let her. Rachel told me she gave Will a good luck kiss on the cheek" Rebecca smiled

"Yeah that happened while you were out cold" Charlotte replied "But at least Rachel is keeping a close interest but knowing Rachel she will be involved in something again" they shared a laugh

"I don't know what to do about sleeping arrangements and I don't really want to sleep at the school don't want to sleep on some mattresses" Rebecca murmured. Charlotte thought for a moment and then nodded looking satisfied

"Come to where we told you to come before hand, the janitor's closet. I have something to show you" Charlotte replied before hanging up. Rebecca wondered what she meant by that but she picked up her messenger bag and headed out of the classroom door making sure none of the staff saw her. She walked to the janitors closest, opened the door and closed the door behind her which shut with a creak and a thud.

Next time

**Rebecca explores her new surroundings more and meets Emma for the first time as she tells Rebecca about her wedding. But will Rebecca keep her cool or not. Meanwhile Rachel is curious about Rebecca and chats to the other glee clubbers about it **

Hopefully chapter three won't be as long as chapter two in waiting time. Again I can only apologise for that and hope you will review this chapter.


	3. Who could she be?

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

And here I go with another chapter again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed it really means a lot to me.

The informant

Chapter three: Who could she be?

(Rebecca yawned as she stretched and looked up at the darkened ceiling that was above her head. She blinked for a few seconds wondering where she was, and then she remembered and gave a fond smile to herself. She glanced around the room to see Charlotte curled up in a bowl, Lesley lay on the left hand side, Lorna muttering something in her sleep and Holly sound asleep)

"I must be the first to awaken" Rebecca though as she slowly climbed out of her sleeping bag which was red and had gold stars on. Rebecca thought to herself that Rachel must have designed them but didn't want to say too much so she kept her thoughts to herself. She then tiptoed to the door of the closet and opened it slowly to see if anyone was around yet but luckily they wasn't, Charlotte had told her last night that the closet just looked like a closet as the magic powers kept it hidden from anyone else but the five girls. It was their own little hiding spot.

"Must still be too early for any of the teachers to be around. Don't want to be here too early in case I attract attention but still I can't come to class late either" Rebecca thought as she decided to go back to get something to eat before class when suddenly she heard a loud noise and turned her blonde head to see Sue storming out of Figgins office in a rage clutching a piece of paper. Rebecca gulped as she ran back in the closet and shut the door behind her before Sue saw her. Holly who had just woken up glanced at her curiously

"Sue" Rebecca panted "She nearly saw me"

"You know this is a magic closet right..." Lorna trailed off confused. Rebecca nodded

"Yeah Charlotte told me last night but also if I was seen in my pyjamas then it would look a bit suspicious" Rebecca replied. Lorna and Holly looked at one another and nodded

"Becca has a point" Lorna replied "So any plans for today apart from the teaching"

"Will" Rebecca replied before she realised what she had said and blushed

"Oh so it Will now" Lorna smirked nudging Holly

"Mr Schuester then" Rebecca replied which shut Lorna up "Said that I could go to see New Directions so I'm going to go and sit in. Also I might pick something up about Will/Emma's relationship while I'm there"

"I doubt it just seems like teen drama at the moment" Holly sighed "But you never know" she gave a small smile

"Anyway I better get ready" Rebecca replied as she wandered in the connecting room to get her outfit for the day passing Charlotte in the opposite direction who looked as if she had just woken up

"So who can tell me what a verb is" Rebecca smiled brightly as Brittney raised her hand "Yes Brittney" Rebecca replied

"Something that flies like the bird I went to see Miss Pillsbury about" Brittney smiled. Sam groaned and was about to interrupt

"No Brittney a verb not a bird. Yes Quinn" Rebecca looked at the Cheerio who answered correctly while Brittney looked blank at the answer

"Now for your homework I want you to fill in those worksheets and also find a book that relates to something that you are interested in. Say a biography or a favourite football team" Rebecca replied just as the bell rang and the students left the room. Rebecca just shook her head as she sank on her desk, this teaching business was proving to be tougher than it looked and then there was her mission. She didn't know if she could do it and a tear fell from her eye just as the door creaked open and Will walked in looking concerned

"Sorry I was just on a free period and since I wasn't doing anything..." will trailed off as he glanced at Rebecca "Are you crying?" he said confused as Rebecca shook her head

"Hay fever" she replied sniffing "Plus it's kinda stuffy in this classroom"

"I knew I should have had a word with Figgins about the budget we need new window panes" Will looked angry but then softened as he glanced at Rebecca

"Look I'm ok I was just going to finish off some marking before my lunch break. I'll see you in the faculty lounge at lunch" Rebecca glanced up at Will and gave a small smile which he followed with a nod as he left the classroom. Rebecca slightly blushed and played with her hair as she got a folder out of her drawer and started to do a spot of marking. She then heard a knock against her door and turned around to see Finn standing there with his hands in his pockets

"Finn hey" Rebecca grinned as Finn sat down on the table opposite Rebecca

"I was just saying to Rachel that if Santana or Puck say anything to you today just ignore them. I mean you're pretty cool for a teacher, I mean you be cool anyway if you wasn't a teacher but you're like Mr Schue and I don't want you to..." Finn trailed off as Rebecca nodded slowly

"Thank you Finn but I think I'll be ok. Trust me I've held my own against people like Santana and Puck." She laughed "Is that all you wanted to ask me" she glanced at the taller boy who towered over her as he nodded. Finn left the room as Rebecca gave a small smile to herself before going back to her marking getting out Brittney's worksheet and starting to put red crosses against the worksheet

"Yes Carl I'll be home for dinner. Mmmm. You too. Bye" Emma Pillsbury-Howell put the phone down after speaking to her husband and glanced at the ring. She wasn't expecting to get married in Vegas, she wasn't even sure she wanted to go away with him but Carl had sprung this on her at the last minute and she couldn't really say no. She jumped as there was a sharp knock at the door and Rebecca poked her head in

"Hi" Rebecca smiled "I teach across the hallway I`m the new substitute teacher and I just wanted to come and introduce myself. You weren't in school yesterday otherwise I would have introduced myself then"

"Oh hi" Emma replied looking down at the ground then glanced up again with a soft smile "S-sorry" she mumbled "Just thinking about something"

"I`m pretty shy until I get to know people" Rebecca confessed "So" she trailed off looking around the room "Your the guidance counsellor I bet you have heard a few stories in here". Seeing the look on Emma`s face Rebecca stopped "Not that I'm expecting you to tell me any patient confidentially and all that". Suddenly Rebecca spotted the ring on Emma`s finger, she hadn't seen it before because of Emma playing with her fingers and therefore covering the ring up. Rebecca looked down at the ground her heart thudding and her hands going all clammy

"D-don't do anything to blow your cover" Rebecca thought to herself taking a deep breath. She may have been against the marriage but again all she knew was that it was a Vegas wedding and that was that. For all Rebecca knew Emma may have been drunk

"That`s a nice ring" Rebecca commented looking up at Emma. Emma smiled but it was a faint smile she noticed not one that a just married bride might wear, Seeing the look on Emma`s face Rebecca jumped in again

"Sorry if that's too personal I do that a lot ask questions when I have only just got to know somebody. It`s a really bad habit of mine and I have to stop doing it" Rebecca looked at her watch 2Are you coming to the faculty lounge for lunch" she looked at Emma knowing full well she wouldn't be. Emma shook her head

"I have a few appointments in my lunch break" she replied "But I'll see you around the school" she replied, Rebecca nodded and closed the door to the office behind her

"Something is clearly off" Rebecca thought to herself. Even though she had watched Emma slowly changing seeing it with her own two eyes had fired something inside of her. This wasn't the bubbly Emma Pillsbury she had, sorry she corrected herself Pillsbury- Howell, she thought with an eye roll, fell in love with through the first season. And Rebecca wanted her back. She sighed as she walked down the hallway past the choir room and towards the main stairwell that would take her to the faculty lounge

"Ok guys" Will clapped his hands as he surveyed his students. Sam sat next to Quinn with Santana shooting daggers at Rachel who still looked pretty upset. Will did hope Santana wasn't in the mood for a fight "I have a new friend coming to see us today and I have decided that we need to impress her so I have decided to practise a potential song for Regional's" he passed round the sheet music as chatter filled the room

"Mr Schue this is perfect" Rachel replied with a smile "Hairspray is indeed a fine musical"

"Indeed Rachel now before she arrives" Will replied

"Oh so it's a she" Puck smirked to the amusement of Artie. Will rolled his eyes and sighed

"And so you wonder why the teachers don't invite people to come and see us sing" Finn glared at his former best friend "Sorry carry on Mr Schue" he apologised

"So what I propose to do is have Finn take the male lead of Link Larkin and have a bit of a swap round. Quinn why don't you try singing Tracey and Rachel you take Penny" Will was about to address the rest of the characters when the door opened and Rebecca shyly walked in

"Damm she's fine" Puck whispered to the annoyance of Santana

"I could have her for breakfast" she muttered

"Sorry my class went over time" Rebecca replied "Have I missed anything" she looked round the room

"N-no we were just sorting out who was going to sing what line. We are going to try `Don`t stop the beat` from the musical Hairspray" Will beamed

Rebecca started to laugh then turned it into a cough in case anyone saw her laughing "Oh great choice. I suppose Finn and Rachel are going to take the leads after all they are the co captains. Rachel told me yesterday" she glanced at Will who was looking puzzled

"No I actually gave Tracey to Quinn thought it was time for someone else to shine" Will explained.

"But Mr Schue she obviously has the right idea we are the co captains and without us New Directions wouldn't shine" Rachel tried to explain but was silenced by a look from Will. Rachel crossed her arms and looked sulky

"So yeah guys this is Miss Gibson I think some of you have had her already for English. You're stopping around till the end of the year?" Will glanced at Rebecca who nodded. Will started to dish out the rest of the parts in the song as Rebecca sat down next to Tina on the opposite side to Mike as Finn and Quinn stood up to start the song off Rachel, Puck, Mercedes and Santana joining them. During the song Rebecca cast a look across at Will who was grinning broadly at his kids. As the song finished Rebecca clapped politely as the six of them sat down and then split up into groups to work on solos. Will stood around the piano and chatted to Brad as Rebecca walked up to him

"That was great. I can see how you won Sectionals. Rachel explained to me the other day" Rebecca grinned as Will smiled

"Just sometimes I wish they could work more as a team. Too much bickering and fighting going around" Will mused. Rebecca looked concerned and listened as unbeknown to them twelve pairs of watchful eyes were watching them

"Emergency meeting tomorrow in the auditorium" Rachel hissed as Mercedes nodded

"If only Kurt was here he could help sniff her out" Mercedes trailed off

"Well he isn't is he" Santana snapped

"I could maybe have a word with him at home" Finn replied but Rachel shook her head. She was still mad at Mr Schuester for taking her part away from him

"I think we can do this on our own" she replied smoothly as Finn looked blank. Will then made the signal to go as Rachel stormed out of the room followed by the rest of the glee kids. Finn was the final one to leave the room

"See you tomorrow Miss Gibson, Mr Schue" Finn called as he left the room

"Do you need a lift home? My car is only outside" Will looked up at her and Rebecca shook her head

"Ill be fine" she smiled. Will looking blank but nodded as he left the room and Rebecca waited a few more minutes before leaving the classroom herself and slowly walked towards the janitors closet where she would inform Charlotte, Lesley, Lorna and Holly what had gone on that day at the school.

**Next time **

**Rachel and the rest of the glee clubbers discuss Rebecca and agree she could be a spy and needs watching out for however Finn doesn't agree with Rachel's plot. Meanwhile Rebecca attends the Football championship with Will and Shannon but is disappointed to learn that Emma won't be attending. **

I apologise if Emma is a little OOC but I thought that is how she would react. I don't think Rebecca is going to meet Will/Emma together for a few more chapters yet she needs to do a little more digging but it will come it just needs time. Anyway hope you all enjoyed that and please don't forget to review. Hopefully the next chapter should come sometime next week maybe sooner if I get a bit of spare time.


	4. Football plays and playing spies

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter four and this concentrates on the events of `The Sue Sylvester Superbowl Shuffle`. Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review

The Informant

Chapter Four: Football plays and playing spies

(It had been a few weeks since Rebecca had been introduced to the Glee club and so far she hadn't had any complications. She had sat in a few rehearsals with Will helping out when she could and giving tips for songs for Regionals. However this hadn't helped the matter of gossiping teenagers spreading the rumour that she and Will were having a relationship and the worst thing was that Emma wasn't here, she was on a winter break with Carl and wouldn't be back till after Valentines day. Charlotte had advised her to just bide her time and have some fun, something which Lesley also advised. She placed her Tupperware box on the table and thought for a few seconds running a hand through her blonde hair as Will and Shannon entered the faculty lounge)

"Rebecca can we pick your brains for a second" Shannon questioned the young woman. Rebecca nodded as Will and Shannon sat down

"Sure" she nodded taking a bite out of her sandwich

"It's the football players the ones in Glee club especially" Shannon explained "They keep bickering with the other football players and it's the big championship game this week. I was wondering if you had any advice"

"I don't really know" Rebecca mused "I mean the only other thing you could possibly do is to let a few of the football team join the Glee club"

"Just till the game" Will chimed in "Then they can see how we run things" he replied happily

"Do you think that`s wise" Shannon replied. She knew how Dave Karoskry hated the footballer players that were in Glee club and she didn't want to cause any more of a fuss

"What`s the worse that could happen" Will shrugged. Shannon replied back with a shrug as Rebecca glanced at the pair

"You are coming to see new Directions rehearse this afternoon Rebecca?" Will glanced at Rebecca who nodded with a faint smile "Great" Will grinned

"I might be a bit late I have a bit of marking to do" Rebecca replied taking another bite of her sandwich "Still got to mark that essay Brittany handed in" She and Will glanced at one another and Rebecca gave a faint smile in amusement. This trio somehow worked

"But what about Emma" the voice in the back of her mind taunted her and Rebecca shrugged it off. Emma wasn't here at the moment in time she was on vacation with her new husband; she winced as she thought of the word husband. Somehow she needed to get Will and Emma talking again when she returned she vowed to herself

"I better get going I have an early class I need to teach" she mumbled as she got up out of her seat

"But classes only ended ten minutes ago" Will replied puzzled

"I like to be prepared" Rebecca mumbled as she picked up her bag and headed for the door, Will and Shannon looking at her puzzled. Rebecca walked down the hallway head bent. She couldn't let this affect her but maybe Will and Emma weren't meant to be together after all. Maybe Emma was meant to be with Carl and Will with somebody else maybe Holly the substitute teacher. She headed into her classroom and as if by magic her desk drawer opened and her ipod lay on the top. She picked it up and `My life would suck without you` started to play. Rebecca gave a confident nod and a small smile. She could fix this she knew she could.

"I'm telling you guys she `s trouble" Rachel stressed walking on the stage in the auditorium glancing at the rest of the glee club members.

"Rachel are you sure" Tina raised an eyebrow

"Sure she`s a bit small and dresses like a librarian..." Santana drawled before she was interrupted by a dig in the ribs from Brittany

"I like her she helped me with that bird" Brittany smiled at Santana one arm looped around Artie. Santana crossed her arms and scowled at Brittany

"A verb Britt not a bird" Santana glanced at her friend but she just smiled staring into space

"Look Rachel if she was a spy wouldn't she be not at the rehearsals and trying to ask us more questions about our setlist. She is helping us with the setlist" Artie pleaded

"Plus with Mr Schues track record with setlists I think we will need all the help we can get" Mercedes added on. Finn gave a glare to the sassy black diva and sat in silence crossing his arms. Just because they drew at Sectionals everyone seemed to be against Mr Schue and Finn didn't blame him he had a lot on his plate. Bit like he did actually. Finn decided that maybe Rachel was jealous of Miss Gibson but really anything that took his mind off Miss Pillsbury the better really. The guy needed a break

"Look guys I just don't trust her at all and with Regionals coming up we don't need any more distractions. So who is with me in trying to get rid of her" Rachel raised a hand but wasn't followed by the rest of the glee clubbers. Rachel kept her hand in the air but then realised she was the only one and crossed her arms tapping her foot

"Looks like you're on your own for this one Rach" Finn raised an eyebrow at his ex girlfriend

"Well" she huffed "We will soon see when one of the other teams steal our songs at Regionals" she flounced out of the auditorium in annoyance while the rest of the glee clubbers looked at one another shrugging their shoulders

"What top should I get" Rebecca mused looking through a rack of clothes. She, Lorna and Holly had decided to go out shopping while Lesley and Charlotte stayed behind at the school. Charlotte mentioning something about needing to catch up on the latest episode of Castle

"I like the blue one" Lorna offered

"Yeah it brings out the colour of your eyes" Holly gave a small smile

"I think I'll go and try it on" Rebecca replied walking into the changing rooms Lorna and Holly just looking at the clothes. Suddenly Lorna looked up and noticed a flash of red hair half way across outside the shop sat on a bench next to somebody with dark hair

"Emma and Toothy" Lorna hissed. "If Rebecca sees this she will flip"

"Didn't Rebecca say she was on holiday" Holly mused for a second before glaring heavily at Carl

"Yeah that fits really good ill get that..." Rebecca stopped for a moment as she noticed the look on Lorna and Holly's faces "Guys what is wrong" she replied panic rising in her voice

"Don`t look behind you but" Lorna replied with a gulp. But Rebecca had already seen and the scene of Carl smiling at Emma wasn't good. She clenched her fist but knew angry wasn't going to solve things

"Just let me buy it and then ill speak to her" Rebecca replied. She went to the front till where the cashier placed it in a plastic bag then she left the shop. Holly and Lorna disappeared into another shop and having taken a few deep breaths walked across towards the fountain

"Oh hey Rebecca" Emma replied "Carl this is Rebecca the new substitute teacher I was telling you about. Rebecca this is Carl Howell my husband" Carl held out his hand for Rebecca to shake

"I thought you had gone away" Rebecca replied dangerously not shaking Carl`s hand the same way Sue hadn't. Emma looked puzzled as she glanced at Carl and then at Rebecca as Carl started to laugh

"Yeah sorry that was my fault. Hotel had a leak and so we had to cancel. We only returned last night but don't worry Ems here will be back at the school Monday" Carl smiled at Rebecca but all she could do was stare at him. She felt nothing but venom and distaste for the man sitting in front of her

"Oh" Rebecca replied looking down at the ground "I better be going my friend said she would meet me later" she said slightly embarrassed. She was hoping to catch Carl out or for Emma to have spoke to her about Will ask if he was ok. But she knew there was no chance of that not while Carl was around. She walked away from the scene towards the shop where Lorna and Holly were

"Strange girl" Carl replied with a slight laugh "You better keep an eye on her Ems she might be dangerous"

"Yeah..." Emma trailed off as she noticed the figure of Rebecca disappearing into the shop and began to feel almost guilty

"Listen Rebecca thanks for the help you gave me and Shannon at the football game it really meant a lot" Will grinned as he collected Spanish essays off the tables in his final class. They had won the championship game and peace had finally been restored to McKinley kinda

"It was nothing" Rebecca blushed and gave a faint smile as Will collected the final essay and placed it in his messenger bag

"Listen do you want to go grab a coffee I know this little coffee bar around the corner, none of the students attend it so we won't get spotted by the rumours. I erm" Will stopped and put an hand through his hair "God I haven't done this in such a long time" he complained while Rebecca`s head was spinning round and her heart was beating nineteen to the dozen

"_Think of the mission think of the mission_" her head was chanting but the other half was saying "_Will Schuester is asking you on a coffee date say yes you fool!"_

"Will I erm" Rebecca was starting to say her mouth starting to form an answer when she glanced at the door and noticed Emma standing there dressed in a pale blue blouse and a brown skirt

"Emma" Will replied "I thought you were still on holiday" he replied with a hint of tension in his voice the same tension Rebecca noticed that she used towards Carl at the mall.

"I came to just mention that I had Rachel in beforehand she seemed very concerned about you. Something about not giving her solos" Emma replied. "So I came to just find you but it seems maybe you have found somebody else to share your problems with."

"Emma" Will stopped and Emma turned around "Thank you ill have a word with Rachel tomorrow" he added as an afterthought, Emma nodded and left the classroom. Will sank down on one of the chairs his head slightly bent but Rebecca could still sense the sexual tension in the classroom. This wasn't over yet for sure and now Rebecca was sure that Emma wasn't happy with her. Whenever that was because of Rebecca`s behaviour towards Carl the day before or just then Rebecca wasn't sure. Rebecca walked towards Will and placed an hand on his shoulder

"I think we could do with that coffee" she gave a small smile. Will grinned as he stood up and walked out of the classroom, Rebecca following him as they walked down the corridor talking about the glee club. They passed Emma`s office and Will gave her a small wave, but Emma wasn't happy about something Rebecca noticed she could tell from her face even though it was half hidden by the plant

"_I must tell Lorna, Holly, Lesley and Charlotte tomorrow to set plan b into motion_" Rebecca thought as she and Will exited the school walking towards Will`s car.

Oh oh so Rebecca has now met Carl and as you can tell she hates him (Surprise surprise). And also it doesn't look like that Emma or Rebecca are going to be good friends either despite it being perfectly innocent between Rebecca and Will. Emma doesn't know that does she.

**Next time **

**With the gossip rumours still hot things don't help when Rebecca receives an anonymous valentine's day card fuelling Emma`s fire. Meanwhile when the kids set up their own kissing booth their plans go from bad to worse. Plus Rebecca and Lesley bump into Kurt and Blaine at the mall. **


	5. Romance is afoot in Mc kinley

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Again thanks for the reviews it's very much appreciated. This chapter slightly follows the events in `Silly love songs` but not everything is the same as Emma and Sue are involved

The informant

Chapter five: Romance is afoot in Mc kinley

(Rebecca hummed a tune as she opened the door to her classroom. She was in a good mood because she and Will had been to the coffee bar again, the third time in a week Charlotte had noted with a smirk to her face and an amused tone to her voice. Lorna had also advised her to keep her eye on the mission she was supposed to get Will and Emma together not get herself and Will together. However Lesley had added that this could help in their advantage and bring Emma`s feelings to the surface, which Rebecca mentioned the events from the previous Friday meeting. They hadn't been in school as it was the weekend so this was the first time Rebecca had to tell the four girls. All four girls said to carry on with whatever she was doing but not to enjoy it too much)

"I hope Lorna was joking when she said that" Rebecca smiled with a laugh as she cleared some space off her desk "Ooh a note" she smiled then noticed that there were some balloons tied to her chair. Rebecca opened the card and noticed it was a valentine's day one which read

I think you are amazing. Really cool. I wish I could tell you this in person but I can't...

(Rebecca sank down on the chair her heart in her mouth. Surely this couldn't be from she shook her head in amusement. Beside she hadn't done anything to make him feel that they were anything but friends. She made a mental note to investigate at lunch time as students were filing into her first English class which included one Noah Puckerman but he seemed to have his mind on something and didn't remark on the balloons. However Santana Lopez did notice

"Hey look Miss Gibson has a secret admirer" Santana grinned pointing to the balloons. Rebecca was about to say something when Tina turned round and glared at her

"Santana I don't know what has got into you today first you insult Mr Schuester for keep wearing vests now you laugh at Miss Gibson for having a secret admirer. At least she got something for Valentine's day unlike you" Tina turned back round and put her arm around Mike, Rebecca didn't comment on the PDA as she was too gobsmacked to say anything. Santana shook her head and crossed her arms sulkily

"T-Thanks Tina" Rebecca smiled at the Asian girl who smiled back. "I actually happen to like his vests" Rebecca thought privately and gave a small smile in amusement as she handed round the worksheets. She didn't notice Santana passing a text message onto the nearest football player as Rebecca handed the last sheet to Quinn then walked back to her desk

"So got any valentine's day cards" Rebecca replied to Shannon and Emma as they sat in the faculty lounge. She knew that Emma would have she just wanted to know how perfect Carl really was she scoffed into her sandwich

"No" Shannon shook her head "But maybe when I get home there might have been a long list waiting to take me out for a date" she gave a hearty laugh "Men who needs them"

"Carl erm sent a card but because of going on holiday we didn't have time to get each other gifts. But he is taking me out tonight for a romantic meal" Emma beamed

"Probably Breadstix" Rebecca thought "Wow when did I get this bitchy oh it's not my fault it's toothy" she scowled.

"What about you Rebecca" Shannon replied. Rebecca was about to add when she noticed the tall figure of Sue Sylvester enter the faculty lounge and walk over to their table

"Evie, you" she looked at Emma and Shannon "Oh Rochelle" she smirked at Rebecca who looked blank "Just the person I wanted to see. I found something of yours on the way here so I pinned it up over there" she jerked a thumb to the notice board where there were a crowd of teachers round it "Well I better go since Schuester took my budget for the Cheerio's I have nothing to work for so I might as well go home. Shame" she smirked as she walked out of the room. Rebecca jumped out of her seat and grabbed hold of the card before walking back to their table

"Aw you did get a card after all" Shannon smiled "Anyone we know"

"It doesn't say a name it's anonymous" Rebecca replied glancing across at Emma who looked nervously around. Rebecca could sense what she was thinking as she slipped the card into her pocket just in time as well as Will entered their table

"What a morning" he sighed "First Finn wanted to set up a kissing booth for the Glee club then Puck serenaded Lauren for our assignment. I needed this break"

"I better get going" Rebecca stood up "I promised Artie I would run through an assignment with him during lunch" Rebecca left the table leaving Emma, Will and Shannon alone

"You sent any cards Will" Shannon smiled but then realised her mistake "I-I'm sorry" she murmured "Very insensitive of me"

"No not your fault Shannon and no I didn't. Didn't receive any as well" Will replied nibbling on a cookie

"I find that hard to believe" Shannon smirked. Emma leant her hands on the table and thought for a moment

"Unless he's just covering for sending the card to Rebecca and he doesn't want her to know or he honestly didn't send any. Wait why am I thinking this I'm married to Carl I shouldn't be wondering if Will sent any Valentine's Day cards" Emma thought to herself. Suddenly the warning bell rang and Will stood up closely followed by Shannon

"You coming Emma" Shannon glanced at Emma who shook her head. Shannon gave a shrug as she followed Will out of the faculty lounge leaving Emma alone with her thoughts and playing with her wedding ring as she did so

"So you received a Valentine's Day card and you have no idea who it's off" Lesley glanced at Rebecca as they walked though Lima Mall "Do you think it could be off Will" she glanced at Rebecca who shrugged

"No idea" she replied "I mean it could be but it also could be off one of the students playing a prank. Or it could be off Sue" she shuddered "How did she get into my desk drawer anyway" she complained as the two girls sat on a bench then noticed that Kurt and Blaine were talking to a guy with curly blonde hair. Rebecca made an attempt to get up and talk to them but Lesley dragged her back down

"You haven't even spoke to them before if you know their names your gonna blow our cover. I know Blaine is hot but" she sighed as Rebecca nodded as they overheard a part of the conversation

"Yeah I think they do. It's the hair kinda gives it away" Kurt quipped. The guy gave Kurt a dirty look then left. Kurt and Blaine also left the mall leaving Rebecca and Lesley alone. Rebecca looked down at the ground and kicked a sweet wrapper along the floor before glancing at her hands

"I mean I could confront Will and ask if he did send the card but what happens if he did send it. That would send me back to square one and I don't really want a relationship. Hell I don't even know how long I'm going to be here for" Rebecca complained

"Why don't we ask Charlotte see what she thinks" Lesley offered. Rebecca nodded and gave a small smile

"Maybe your right" she replied as the two girls stood up and started to walk out of the mall "This is just so confusing!" she exclaimed

"It's the glee universe what do you expect" Lesley laughed as they walked out of the automatic double doors that were the exit to the mall

"This assignment I have decided to write about one of my biggest idols" Rebecca started to read then checked the front page to read the name `Rachel Berry`. Rebecca sighed of course Rachel would decide to do her assignment on herself. She vowed to have a word with that girl before placing the assignment to the bottom of the pile before moving onto the next one. However she didn't notice Finn at the door standing there and had to do a small cough to get Rebecca's attention

"Finn hi" she said surprised "Did you want to see me. Is it about the kissing booth" She knew that Will had asked a few of the teachers to give a donation as kisses wouldn't really be acceptable between teachers and students, Sue had kicked up a fuss about that

"It's connected" Finn replied "I keep hearing all the rumours about you and Mr Schue and I know it's not true. I just do and it's not fair Mr Schue has had a lot to deal with this past year he doesn't need this as well. But when the rumours started up again this morning when you got the Valentine's Day card I knew I couldn't keep quiet any longer"

"Wait Finn what is it that you are saying?" Rebecca replied confused

"I sent the card and the balloons" Finn replied "Just ignore what I said before hand you are cool and I really respect you but I just wanted to take people off the scent thinking if somebody else was interested the crap would stop. However I must not have thought things through" Finn looked sad "And now I have made things a whole lot worse"

"N-No Finn thank you" Rebecca smiled "I'm flattered really and I know you only did it because you care about Mr Schue. Just maybe don't tell Rachel she might think I am interested in you"

"Well we aren't really speaking to one another. There is someone else I'm kinda into but let's keep that between ourselves" Finn replied. Rebecca nodded

"My lips are sealed" she smiled "Ill pop down to the kissing booth later on and give my donation. Thanks Finn" she smiled as Finn gave a goofy grin as he left the classroom leaving Rebecca on her own. She sighed as she shook her head to take away some of the tension as she carried on marking another assignment

"So it was Finn who sent the card" Lorna said surprised

"You're lucky. First Will then Finn what's your secret" Holly smirked before getting a pillow lobbed at her from Rebecca's direction

"Any update on the mission" Charlotte replied from the corner of the room where she was updating something on the laptop. Rebecca shook her head her blonde curls bouncing

"Nothing came from the jealousy at all" she complained "I mean beforehand there was a slight hint that Emma wasn't happy of our coffee dates but maybe she has just got used to them by now.". She sighed as she leant back against her pillow before they heard a small creak

"W-what was that" Holly stuttered.

"Ill go and look" Rebecca offered jumping up off the bed and walking to the door of the closet, Lorna following her. The two girls peeked around the corner to see Will and Emma walking down the corridor discussing something

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Emma" Will smiled lifting his sunglasses up before walking towards the closet. Rebecca and Lorna ducked back inside and waited till Will had gone round the corner before peeking again. Rebecca noticed that Emma's face had gone a pinky colour and her face had started to form the same look she used to wear when she had a crush on Will

"Maybe the mission isn't over at all" Rebecca grinned before giving a high five to Lorna then walking back into the closet shutting the door behind them

Yeah sorry about the lameness of the chapter that was kinda filler but because there was hardly any Will and no Sue or Emma I had to make some stuff up. But hope you liked it anyway. Next chapter is when the good stuff starts to kick off

Next time

Rebecca hears through the grapevine of a visit to Sue's apartment by Emma and Will and begins to wonder if things aren't over between them. Meanwhile things start being frosty between Sam and Quinn but Rebecca doesn't fall kindly to `The Justin Bieber experience` that starts to make the girls fall for the boys.


	6. Sweetness and light

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Thanks again for all the reviews. This centres on `Comeback` so will be lots of wemma involved. Anyway hope you all like it

The informant

Chapter six: Sweetness and light

(Rebecca nibbled on her pencil as she checked over Arties assignment then placed it in her folder next to the rest of the Glee kid's assignments. She made a mental note to give the folder to Will so that he could give the assignments back to them earlier since she was involved in the Glee club now, and that had its perks she gave a small smile to herself. She stretched wondering if it was too early to go and get a sandwich for her lunch from the school canteen when she noticed Emma standing at the door her eyes wide and her hands outstretched. Rebecca had managed to strike up a conversation with her since she saw her reaction in the hallway and Emma had got friendlier towards her)

"Emma are you ok" Rebecca said puzzled walking up to the redhead. She shook her head and glanced at Rebecca

"I know it's your free period but could you go and cover for Will in his Spanish class. We found a note from Sue in her office and it doesn't look good" Emma panicked

"Why what has she done now" Rebecca laughed. She and Shannon liked to wind the Cheerio coach up by saying nobody would be interested in a failed cheerleading coach now which often resulted in a glare from Sue and a frown from Will. However Rebecca liked to cheer Will up by suggesting songs for Glee club the latest being anything from Michael Buble which Will said he might consider

"S-she said she didn't want to stay in this life anymore so she was going to commit suicide or as she wrote it Sue-icde" Emma whispered. Rebecca was trying hard not to laugh the Sue-cide was such a glee catchphrase

"Wonder who wrote it probably Ian" Rebecca thought then glanced back at Emma who was biting her lip and looking worried

"So can you go and cover Will has gone to get his car and I said I would meet him in the parking lot. We won't be long" Emma pleaded

"Go where" Rebecca replied confused and slightly baffled. Emma however was looking at Rebecca as if she had grown an extra head

"To Sue's apartment so that she hasn't committed Sue-cide" Emma huffed.

"Oh of course. Yeah sure ill cover" Rebecca smiled and Emma gave her a grateful look. Rebecca picked up her marking and a pen then headed down the corridor towards the Spanish classroom, Emma heading the opposite direction

"I wonder if she will tell Carl about this they have an open honest policy after all" Rebecca scoffed. Entering the classroom she noticed Will had given them a worksheet to do so she decided to carry on with some marking hoping that the class wouldn't get too rowdy

"They did what?" Lesley replied bemused lying on her bed

"Went to Sue`s apartment I know" Rebecca beamed "Sue is fine by the way took about ten gummi vitamins but she`s fine. Will informed me when he returned to his class."

"Wonder if Carl knows about this" Lorna mused. Rebecca looked at the younger girl and broke into a grin

"That was the exact same thing I said before hand when I was covering. I don`t know but maybe since she got married things have changed somehow" Rebecca replied walking around the room

"If they hurry up then you will be able to go back home" Holly beamed.

"That cover letter only lasts for so long" Charlotte replied with a raised eyebrow "Saying that though it took the last person a full season to get Finn and Rachel together in the end we had to say they had a broken leg to their works and that they were in the hospital"

"I thought you didn't like Finchel" Lorna replied bemused

"I admit it they were cute in Duets but that is all I'm willing to like them, personally I`m not a big fan of the kid ships" Charlotte replied "Only wemma" she sighed

"Well they better hurry up" Rebecca replied jumping up from the chair she was sitting in "Better go I have a meeting with Elmo and the cookie monster" She noticed the blank looks on Charlotte, Holly, Lorna and Lesley's faces and she sighed doing an eye roll "Emma and Will duh" she sighed "Sue calls Emma Elmo and Will eats that many cookies" she grinned

"Wookie!" Charlotte grinned then it was Rebecca's turn to have a blank stare "Will +cookies, I kinda ship it" she replied

"Forget I said anything" Rebecca sighed as she gave a wave to the four girls then closed the closet door behind her with a soft bang. The football jocks walking past didn't really notice as they were too dumb to as Rebecca walked down the corridor past the chattering children till she reached Emma`s office where she noticed through the door Emma and Will talking about something. Rebecca gave a small smile glad that their friendship was slowly coming back and that she had some help with that. She knocked softly on the window then entered the office

"Not interrupting anything am I" Rebecca glanced at Will who just shook his head

"No I was just saying to Emma about Sue saying how she has nothing to live for anymore since Figgins gave the glee clubs budget away" Will ran his fingers through his hair as Rebecca glanced around the office. This was the first time she had been in the famous Emma Pillsbury office since she had appeared in the glee universe and she just wanted to just touch one of the pamphlets

"Yeah" Rebecca nodded and was about to carry on when Sue walked straight through into the office with a piece of rope in her hands

""William, Esme, Rosie" she smirked at Rebecca who rolled her eyes she was fed up of Sue getting her name wrong and she now knew how Emma felt. "Just going to hang myself from your rafters as my office"

"No you don't" Will replied grabbing the rope and pulling it out of Sue`s hands "Sit down" he glared at her as she sat down in a chair next to Will

"I have an idea" Emma said brightly "Why don't you let Sue join the glee club"

"What?" Will replied confused

"Yeah that's the most stupid thing I have ever heard of" Sue said annoyed

"No its not I know singing makes you happy look I have a pamphlet on it here" Emma replied giving Sue a pamphlet. Rebecca then noticed she was making a weird motion with her eye in the direction of will

"Is she winking at him" Rebecca thought but then ignored the thought. Glancing at her watch she gave a sharp gasp

"Something wrong Rebecca?" Will replied confused

"I just saw the time and I have another class in an hour. I'll see you at Glee practise Will and Sue if you are there" Rebecca smirked at the Cheerio captain as she left the room and walked briskly down the corridor towards her next class just hoping that she wasn't going to be too late. This double lifestyle was kinda taking its toll on her

"He sang Baby?" Charlotte said puzzled lounging on the chair. Rebecca nodded

"Yeah to impress Quinn then all the other girls started swooning. Finn didn't look too impressed whenever that was to do with Sam singing Justin Bieber or doing it to impress Quinn" Rebecca replied. She had heard on the grape vine that Finn was interested in Quinn again and she might have seen them kissing in the hallway after the football championship game. Wemma`s hallway Rebecca rolled her eyes

"Finn does something good for once" Charlotte smiled and Rebecca gave a sharp laugh.

"I have to go now. Meeting up with Sue and Will we are going to a local children's hospice. Will wants to show us something" Rebecca replied

"You know I really can't believe that Sue has joined New Directions" Lorna mused "I still don't trust her I think something is up"

"She`s changed Lorna I know I thought that as well but she seems really keen and wants to help us. She`s stopped calling me names as well" Rebecca gave a sharp laugh

"She must be sick" Holly murmured looking concerned as Rebecca gave a small smile then left the closet. She quickly hid round the corner then saw Will and Sue walking down the hallway

"...William you must think I`m going soft. First I join the glee club then you are taking me to a hospital to see sick kids. Well it won't work" Sue`s voice drifted down from the hallway as Rebecca strode down it

"Oh hey Rebecca" Will smiled "Ready to go" he glanced at her who nodded. Sue just shook her head as Will held the door open for both Sue and Rebecca. Rebecca walked though it but Sue grabbed the door

"I might be depressed but I still haven't lost my instincts. I can still open my own door" she glared at Will who gave a sharp laugh as he walked through the door towards the parking lot and his own car

.

"Hey guys" Will smiled at the young children as he high fived one of them with a smile. "Ready to do a bit of singing"

"Yeahhhh" the kids chorused as their nurse, who Rebecca learnt was called Hayley, smiled at him, Rebecca and Sue. Rebecca looked at Sue and saw that she looked almost as if she was smiling. Will sat down on a chair and smiled at the kids who were huddled in a group. Rebecca sat on one of the chairs between Will and Hayley. She didn't want the young nurse getting any ideas as Will started to play

"This little light of mine I'm gonna let it shine" Will sang as Rebecca glanced around at all the smiling faces of the children. She could feel herself tearing up and rubbed her eyes so not to let herself cry. She didn't want Sue getting any ideas, but when she saw that the Cheerio coach was actually smiling and looking at Will as if he wasn't an alien from another planet Rebecca let herself go and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't help it the scene was just too adorable and if only Emma could see it she would fall in love with him all over again. She smiled and looked content as the song finished and the kids ran forward and hugged Will, some of the boys high fiving him and playing with his hair.

"Josh, Kevin enough" Hayley said sternly as she glanced at the two boys who looked sheepish

"Nah don't worry about it" Will laughed "Same time again next week" he looked at Hayley who nodded

"The kids really look forward to you coming say it's the highlight of their week" she smiled gently. Rebecca narrowed her eyes but just watched when suddenly she noticed she had an engagement ring on her finger. Will said his goodbyes and left the room Sue making an excuse about something but Rebecca knew she just didn't want anybody to see her here

"So how did you start doing this?" Rebecca glanced at Will as they left the hospice

"Just after Emma started dating Carl I needed a distraction. When Kurt's dad Burt was in the hospital for a heart attack I saw them advertising and thought it would cheer me up. And if I can cheer those kids up by singing and making them happy then it makes me happy as well" Will smiled opening the front door of his car. Rebecca just stood in silence and just smiled. She knew he would make a great dad one day and that was just foreshadowing, for some strange reason a little girl with curly red hair popped into her mind and she blinked

"What?" Will replied confused. Rebecca just shook her head and just smiled

"Sorry I just spaced out there for a minute" she smiled as she climbed into the car and Will started the engine up

"Rachel" Rebecca smiled at Rachel as she turned around; she looked surprised to see Rebecca

"Miss Gibson" she said surprised

"I heard what you suggested in Glee club about performing an original song at Regionals and I also heard you got shot down. I think it's a great idea and you never know Mr Schuester might take it on board"

"Finn said the same thing" Rachel smiled "Well I do have a lot of useful ideas about gold stars. Maybe I'll write about them. I'm also sorry for being mean to you I guess I was kinda jealous" she ducked her head. Rebecca just smiled and nodded

"Apology accepted Rachel" she smiled as she turned on her heel and walked away. She smiled as she passed Emma`s office and could see her talking to Will about something. Maybe this mission wouldn't take so long after all and then she could be back home. As much as she enjoyed being in the Glee universe home was where the heart was after all.

Next time

Its alcohol awareness week at Mc Kinley and Figgins enlists the help of Will and Rebecca to get the glee club to perform an appropriate song at the assembly. But when Shannon enlists Will on a night out something happens which changes the whole course of the mission on its head

Now I wonder what that could be *strokes chin*. Can't wait to write that chapter. And if you enjoyed this one then please review it makes my day and also it helps me to do faster updates. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon.


	7. Confessions

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Yeah sorry about the break I wanted to start again just before the hiatus finished and now it's on a week longer. But because I have neglected this for a while I thought I would do another chapter but then it's going on another break until we get back on track. Don't worry though I am carrying on just blame Glee and their breaks lol. Anyway this contains events from `Blame it on the alcohol` so enjoy

The informant

Chapter seven: Confessions

(Rebecca walked down the corridor slightly whistling. She was in a good mood because she had caught Will and Emma talking again in the faculty lounge and seemed to be talking much more openly to one another. She knocked sharply on the choir room door and Will opened it walking out of the room and then following Rebecca down the hallway towards Figgins office who they had a meeting with. Will knocked on the glass window then entered the office)

"Schue!" Figgins greeted the Spanish teacher then turned and faced Rebecca "Huh..." he replied confused even though he had enrolled Rebecca on her first day

"Rebecca Figgins remember the substitute teacher. She is helping me with the glee club" Will reminded Figgins who still looked confused but then his face broke into a smile

"Aha!" he grinned "Sit down" he smiled pointing to a chair next to Will which Rebecca sat in giving Will a strange look which he just shrugged "Now the reason I have asked you both to come is that the children have been acting rather strangely recently"

"But don't they always act strange they are teenagers. Hormones and everything" Rebecca replied

"You see there is something else that is affecting them. Pickle juice" Figgins grinned

"What?" Will replied confused and Rebecca had to stifle a giggle. He just looked so cute when he was confused

"Alcohol William" Figgins said "And it doesn't help that there are songs that are bad influences sub by people called Ke dollar slash ha".

"Oh you mean Keisha" Will replied and Rebecca stifled another giggle

"Whatever she is singing about she is having a bad influence on the young teenagers of America. So what I propose is that you and Miss Gibson find a song that is against drinking alcohol and perform it at the upcoming assembly this week" Figgins sat back in his chair and looked satisfied as Will and Rebecca both left the office

"That went well" Rebecca said confused "Look I have to go, I forgot I was covering a class but I'll see you at lunch" Will nodded and walked the opposite way to Rebecca as she ran her fingers in her hair slightly sighing as she heard Rachel in the choir room singing of all things headbands. She must have took her advice too far Rebecca shook her head as she headed towards her English room to continue some marking

"Assembly?" Lorna raised an eyebrow as she lay on the bed checking her cellphone "Doesn't Figgins remember what happened when they performed Toxic"

"Don't look at me I was too busy staring at Will" Charlotte sighed and Lesley also sighed. Rebecca shot both girls a look

"And they say I'm the one who is obsessed" she muttered as Holly stifled a giggle "But seriously Push it as well. When New Directions perform it either turns into something sexual or there is a riot. I can't see this being any different"

"Well change the situation then. Find a different song. You're the one who is in control" Charlotte glanced at Rebecca who nodded standing up fixing her blonde hair

"I better get going Will and Shannon are meeting me for lunch. So I better not be late" Rebecca shot a smile at Lorna who nodded. Rebecca left the janitor closet, making sure that nobody was around that could see her Sue for example, and once she knew that the course was clear headed towards the faculty lounge and entered it to see Will and Shannon at a table talking about something

"Hey" Rebecca shot a grin at the duo as she slid into her seat and got out her sandwich "I'm not late am I"

"Nah I was just telling Shannon about the kids. Their performance skills seem to have got a lot better it was almost like they were drunk when they were on stage. Rachel even complemented me on my vests" Will slightly laughed and Rebecca had to hold back a chuckle in case she choked on her sandwich

"T-That's interesting" she replied taking a sip of her drink

"You two need to loosen up. Too much talk about work" Shannon smiled "When was the last time you two had a night out. Not together" she laughed causing Rebecca to blush slightly embarrassing the girl "But separate" Will gave a shrug and Rebecca followed it up with a shrug of her own "Well that`s settled then. You two are coming with me to my local haunt and we are going to have a rooting tooting good time!" Shannon exclaimed

"T-Thanks Shannon" Will weakly said nibbling on his cookie

"Yeah... thanks" Rebecca slightly smiled. Shannon nodded and sat back in her chair

"You shall see my bar has the best entertainment. Only last week somebody fell off the bucking bronco and nearly broke his leg. They had to call the paramedics in but luckily it wasn't broken. I said that it wasn't safe..." Shannon carried on talking as Will and Rebecca looked at one another

"Emma said something strange this morning" Will mused "She asked me if I was dating anyone and I said no. She then said maybe I should. Is she saying maybe I should start dating again?"

"NO!" Rebecca said sharply but then corrected herself after Shannon looked at her strangely "I mean possibly but maybe she is just curious. You haven't talked for ages" Rebecca glanced at Will who shrugged then went back to talking with Shannon as Rebecca finished off her sandwich and stood up

"I have class" she replied as Will nodded

"Don't forget your cowboy hat" Shannon called as Rebecca walked out of the faculty lounge throwing the brown paper bag into the trash can

"One bourbon one scotch one beer" Will and Shannon sung as Rebecca sat on the bar stool slightly swaying as she was a bit tipsy. She took the umbrella out of her cocktail and placed it in her hair slightly grinning to herself as Will and Shannon returned to their seats everybody wanting to buy Will a drink

"One for her" Will slurred as he pointed at Rebecca who shook her head. She was tipsy but she didn't want to get to drunk and not be able to get back to the school. She was hoping Lorna or Charlotte would have something to open the door with. Shannon made an excuse about going to the bathroom and Will scooted closer to Rebecca

"Y-You know this is fun" he grinned "Country music can be fun. M-maybe I should use it in the glee club. A country week" he grinned flicking the umbrella out of Rebecca`s cocktail

"Sure" Rebecca replied not wanting to argue with a drunk. She had prior experience of that.

"I-I really thought we would win Sectionals" Will slurred "K-urt left us to join the Warbler. But we will beat them!" he exclaimed hitting the desk with force that made Rebecca jump slightly. A guy and girl glanced at each other strangely as Will started to stir his beer with the straw Rebecca had in her cocktail

"Do-nt Stop be-lieving" Will sung slightly loudly sipping the rest of his beet he had in his pot then hit his head on the bar slightly laughing as he did so. Rebecca sighed and hoped that Shannon would be back shortly then looked relieved as Shannon walked back to the bar

"Shannon its worse. Will has started singing Journey now and he`s starting to get some weird looks. Maybe he should be taken home. I would but I'm slightly tipsy so I`m going to take a cab. Maybe you could?" she looked at the football coach who was the driver for the evening and hadn't had a drink nodded

"Sure" she nodded "Ill see you at school tomorrow". She gave Rebecca a fist bump then went across to pick Will up off the bar and started talking to him how she was going to take him home. Rebecca slightly wobbled as she made her way to the entrance of the bar and got out her cellphone to ring a taxi up. She then waited as the taxi arrived and as she got into the taxi she could see Will getting put into Shannon`s car

"Well at least he is going to get home ok" Rebecca thought as she leant over and told the taxi driver she wanted dropping off just before McKinley High. The driver looked dubious but after the huge tip Rebecca offered him he agreed. He stopped just outside the school and Rebecca got out of the taxi, paying the driver then slowly walking towards the school hoping that they had either opened a window or kept the door open. Luckily they had left the door open and Rebecca opened the door walking down the corridor towards the janitor's closet. She opened the closet door and seeing that the four girls were asleep climbed into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes tightly

"My head" Rebecca moaned as she woke up slowly holding her head. She opened her eyes to see Lorna and Lesley looking at her strangely "What?" she questioned the two girls

"Have you seen the time" Lorna replied "You have an assembly to get too. Alcohol awareness week" she clicked her tongue

"You sound like Figgins and don't shout my head hurts" Rebecca moaned clutching her head slightly as she climbed out of her sleeping bag running an hand through her tousled hair trying to make it look slightly presentable as Holly glanced at her curiously

"Were you drinking" Charlotte accused Rebecca as she sloped past managing to find an outfit then running around looking for her cellphone that she had managed to misplace. Eventually she found it and she put it in her pocket.

"Only a few cocktails" Rebecca narrowed her eyes "I was only slightly tipsy. I better go" she replied as she ran out of the janitors closet and spotted Will and Emma in the hallway talking Emma with a flirty look on her face and Will like he wanted to just go and fall asleep somewhere. Emma then left and Will headed towards the gym. Rebecca stopped for a moment as she realised her cellphone was vibrating and realised she had an answer hone message she pressed the button and listened to it

"Hey Sexy lady listen I know it's late and I know your taken but I have something I really wanted to say to you. I love how you eat your lunch with your little plastic gloves and they crinkle and make the cutest sounds I've ever heard in my life" Rebecca switched the phone off and took a step back her head reeling.

"Will obviously drunk dialled Emma but found my number instead. But it's obviously Emma because who else wears gloves at lunch apart from her. No wonder he looked embarrassed" Rebecca thought. She needed to tell Emma and get her to listen but she had to attend the assembly first. Putting her cellphone in her pocket she made her way to the gym and sat down next to Will not mentioning the drunk dial to him. Maybe this was the initiative that she needed so that she could get home and privately thanked Shannon for talking them out the previous evening as Figgins introduced the speaker to the crowd

"Rebecca hey" Emma smiled as she finished watering her plant "D-Did you want to see me about something?" Rebecca nodded sitting down opposite Emma then started digging around in her cardigan pocket frowning

"My cellphone" she thought then suddenly had a flashback where Sue had pushed past her on the way to the water fountain after the assembly.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked confused then was interrupted by a ding ding ding and then Sue`s voice over the intercom.

"This morning I found this cellphone which is owned by our very own Miss Gibson. It had this very interesting message on that you might like to listen to. Basically it doesn't pay to drink alcohol" Sue smirked as she pressed the call button and Will`s voice floated through repeating the same message Rebecca had heard that morning. However when Emma heard the line about gloves and how they crinkled she sat down an hand over her mouth and Rebecca gave a small smile to herself

"I rode a bull and I was thinking of you" Will finished as Sue hung up. Rebecca`s eyes went wide as she hadn't heard that bit and Emma`s eyes went wide and looked flushed

"Will Schuester you have just been publicly humiliated" Sue sneered as she hung up

"I-I better get going" Rebecca muttered as she got up and ran out of the door. First she needed to get her cell phone back from Sue and then she needed to have a word with Charlotte, Lorna, Lesley and Holly. Things were starting to pick up pace quite quickly as Rebecca headed down the hallway grinning.

So there you go. Now I'm going to skip sexy as I don't think I need to do that episode but Emma and her confession is going to be in it so basically it's that in `Original Song`. And to say again that there might be a bit of a break so if I don't update this for a while don't blame me blame Glee going on hiatus

Next time

Regionals are coming around and while Rebecca is busy helping Will with the set list she knows Emma has become quite distant. When she asks her why something she never thought she would hear Emma say slips out and Rebecca makes plans for Emma to attend Regionals. Is this her key for getting back or is there something else lurking?


	8. Happy ever after

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This is the final chapter of the informant. I hope you have enjoyed reading it and look forward to more stories from me in the future

The informant

Chapter eight: Happy ever after

(Rebecca slipped inside the janitor's closet her eyes shining)

"Did you guys hear that?" she whispered "The drunk dial that Sue played to the school. Will clearly isn't over Emma and from her reaction she still has some feelings" she grinned

"We heard the whole thing" Charlotte nodded from her position at the other side of the room

"Hey sexyy lady" Lorna drawled which received a giggle from Holly

"So what is the next plan?" Lesley glanced at Rebecca who was kneeled on her sleeping bag deep in thought

"Regionals is next week" she replied "If only I could get Emma to come with us but I bet she won't not after what happened with Carl at Sectionals. But maybe I could persuade her"

"Except what if you caused yourself an injury so you couldn't make it to Regionals and then Will would have to pick another plus one" Lorna said out loud, Rebecca then turned around and stared at the younger girl who started to blush deep red

"No maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all" she started to panic

"Well maybe it's an idea in case Emma doesn't come with us and I have to resort to desperate measures" Rebecca smiled "I hear Rachel is still working on original songs" she pulled a face

"I heard her working on another one this morning called `Only Child" Holly offered up

"Does that girl never sleep" Charlotte rolled her eyes

"I don't think so" Lesley replied

"Aw come on guys Rachel isn't that bad not really and plus with the Finn/Quinn problems she has enough on her plate as it is" Rebecca offered a small smile "Anyway I better set off Will called us all together to work on Original songs so I better not be late" she offered a smile as she left the janitors closet leaving the four girls alone

"Do you think she can get Emma to say she still has feelings for Will?" Lorna glanced at Charlotte who gave a small shrug

"If anybody can do it Rebecca can" she replied. Holly nodded walking across to the older two girls

"I have faith in Rebecca" she replied

"Its not that I don't have faith in her it's just these two are being so darn stubborn and plus with Emma being married it's hard to get through to her. Will we know still has feelings it's Emma" Charlotte sighed. The other three girls nodded and watched as Rebecca entered the choir room greeting Will as she did so

"She`s so lucky! Lorna sighed and Charlotte agreed with a sigh of her own

"I thought you were fawning over Castle" Holly replied and Charlotte silenced Holly with a look of her own

"It's so frustrating" Mercedes sighed as she kneeled against the piano looking at Rebecca and Will who were both stood at the whiteboard "Even though we are at Regionals we keep getting picked on!"

"What do you mean Mercedes?" Rebecca asked curiously glancing at the diva

"She means that people keep getting my surname wrong. Like I got called Tina Cohen Loser the other day" Tina replied trying not to cry as Mike placed an arm around her

"And also Miss Sylvester started throwing sticks at my head" Mercedes replied crossing her arms. Will and Rebecca glanced at one another confused

"Maybe we could use this to our advantage" Rebecca replied as Will started nodding walking to the whiteboard and starting to write thing on it "What else has been happening to you?" she glanced at the group

"Slushie attacks" Rachel crossed her arms

"People teasing us" Quinn added

"I just don't know why people do this I mean it's us" Brittany replied quietly. Will started to nod as he continued to write on the board and then wrote something quickly on it with a flourish. He then walked away from the board and the kids and Rebecca read what he had written

"Loser like me! Rebecca read with a smile "I like it" she grinned

"Next session come with ideas and we will be able to sort out what we will use for the lyrics" Will added on as the kids walked out of the room talking to one another. Will sighed as he turned away from the whiteboard to see Rebecca glancing at him curiously

"I haven't got marker pen on my face have I?" he replied. Rebecca shook her head trying hard not to laugh

"N-No" she replied with a smile "I was just thinking that`s all. What happened with you and Emma? I mean something must have happened for you to blurt out your feelings like that through that drunk dial" She sat down next to the piano as Will sat down next to her

"It's a long story" Will sighed

"Well I`m all ears" Rebecca smiled. Will started to tell Rebecca about the incidents that lead up to Emma dumping him in the faculty lounge, through to the kiss after Regionals, all the events with Carl leading up to the Christmas party just after Rebecca joined the school. She just sat there just listening

"Wow" Rebecca replied

"I mean if I could turn the clock back then I wouldn't have kissed Shelby or had the sleepover with April but I just didn't think. Now she is married to Carl and maybe Emma is right maybe it is time for me to move on" Will replied sadly. Rebecca shook her head standing up

"Just wait" she replied. Will glanced at her curiously but Rebecca just gave a soft smile as she left the choir room Will glancing at her curiously as the tapping of her boots left the choir room

"Rebecca hi" Emma said surprised as Rebecca knocked once then entered the office "What do you want?" she replied carefully

"Just came to have a chat. I mean I have a free period now "Rebecca grinned

"Oh I thought you were busy with the glee club" Emma replied finishing watering a plant then sitting down opposite Rebecca

"Yeah about that" Rebecca replied "I got invited to Regionals but I can't go. I have something else on that day my friend is having a baby shower and I promised her I would go"

"Oh" Emma replied "So why are you telling me this" her face fell and Rebecca knew that she was thinking about Sectionals and how she was invited by Will but couldn't go because of Carl

"Look Emma" Rebecca replied "If you want to go with Will to Regionals just tell Carl if you are bothered what he would think. You're only going as friends it's not like you still have feelings for him or anything" Rebecca glanced at Emma and was surprised at how red her face was going and Emma remained silent biting her lip "Y-You still like Will?" she replied

"I-I don't know" Emma replied "I mean I thought that if I married Carl I do like Carl but not in the same way as I do with Will. I`m very confused about my feelings" she replied lamely "And I have been ever since the drunk dial incident or if I`m being perfectly honest ever since you arrived at the school" Rebecca looked surprised as she turned around

"Me?" Rebecca replied stunned. Emma nodded

"You're pretty and sweet and interested in the glee club and well not at all crazy. And well you and Will struck up a partnership and you look good together I thought I had lost my chance" Emma replied. Rebecca shook her head as she took one of Emma`s gloved hands in hers

"Emma I know my actions in the past haven't looked good but really the feelings I have for Will are only one of friendship" Emma advised the older woman who looked back at her smiling

"That` s a lie" the voice in her head said accusingly but Rebecca shook the voice off

"I think maybe you should go home and tell Carl everything and then make a decision from there. See how you both lie. And I'll tell Will I can`t go to Regionals. I know he will be upset but if you can go in my place then I will sure he will understand" Rebecca replied

"Thank you for understanding" Emma whispered as Rebecca gave a shaky nod and a smile as she left the office leaning against the wall breathing heavily just as she got out her communicator

"Charlotte" she spoke into it her voice shaking heavily "I think the mission might be over soon. I'll know in a few days" Rebecca then pocketed the communicator in her cardigan pocket and walked down the hallway slightly breathing heavily

(Will stood outside the bus tapping his hand against the metal frame of the bus. Rachel then jumped down the steps and stared blankly at him)

"Mr Schue don't you think we should get going" the petite girl replied "After all we need time to get changed and into makeup and breathing exercises"

"J-Just give me a moment Rachel" Will replied and Rachel nodded getting back onto the bus while Will waited a few more moments. He had been told by Rebecca that Emma might be interested in the ticket but after what happened with Carl at Sectionals she couldn't be 100% sure. He sighed as Will turned around to get back on the bus when he heard a clip clapping of heels and turned back around to see Emma standing in front of him dressed in a yellow cardigan and light brown skirt

"H-Hey" Emma whispered "I spoke to Carl and" she started to say before Will interrupted

"Look Emma it`s ok if you can't go. Obviously Carl doesn't like us spending time with each other and now your his husband I respect that" Will replied

"No but I can come" Emma replied "Me and Carl we-we separated" she replied. Will turned back around as he wasn't sure if his ears weren't playing tricks with him

"Huh?" he croaked out confused

"We decided things weren't working out so we have tried for a trial separation. But truth is I feel that will lead to us annulling the marriage. I feel that this isn't the best place for us to talk about things but I want to be here for the kids and of course for you. And maybe one day in the future we can go back to the way things were but at this moment in time just being friends is good enough" Emma smiled gently at Will before she leant and kissed him firmly on the mouth. It was a simple peck but to Will it was as good as a fully blown smooch. Emma leant back and smiled softly at him

"That was for luck" she smiled. "So what about we set off? I hear that the traffic gets busy" she teased as Will nodded

"Y-Yeah sure" he smiled as Emma climbed onto the bus followed by Will. Four pairs of eyes looked from the hallway just as the bus went through the parking lot out of the school gates

"Rebecca did it" Lorna replied shocked "I don't know how but she did" she grinned happily

"She went home yesterday" Lesley replied sadly "Ill miss that girl" she sighed running her hands through her hair

"We can't look back on the past what about the future. Who is next?" Charlotte glanced at the four girls who gave an eye roll to one another

"Why don't we send Charlotte to the Castle world and get Castle and Beckett together" Lorna rolled her eyes

"Don't give her any ideas" Holly muttered as the four girls walked down the hallway chattering brightly to themselves

"Emma I want to be with you" Will glanced at Emma with a small smile in his eyes as she looked stunning in a dark green gown. He then leant forward and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster as Emma leant into the kiss. Rebecca`s eyes shone bright as she watched the event unfold on her laptop screen and knew that the other wemma shippers must be feeling the same way. She gave a small smile as the kiss ended with Emma looking at Will the exact same way she did after the Sectionals kiss as the episode ended and Rebecca gave a small smile in excitement as she turned the laptop off. Finally her work had been completed. She just hoped that Charlotte had managed to lure the scent off and placed a note to say Rebecca had been called on emergency sick leave and had to leave the school straight away, but something in her mind made her think that Will and Emma wouldn't be to bothered about her anymore. She grinned as she skipped out of her bedroom towards the landing excited for the next part in the wemma story which was about to unfold

And that is that. I would like to thank anyone who has read this I know it's a bit original and I wasn't sure if anybody would read it or not so thank you for that. I also would like to thank Lorna, Charlotte, Holly and Lesley for letting me use them in this story it is very much appreciated. And apart from that there isn't much else I would like to say except thanks and hope that you continue to read my stories in the future.


End file.
